Voice and data communication routing may experience high levels of data traffic. There are various levels of switching components operating in an integrated communication network including local telephony, long distance telephony, mobile networks, etc. Each switch and network element operating within the data communication network routes voice and/or data traffic based on a source and destination. Route data used to route and switch the data traffic may be stored, updated and retrieved from multiple different network devices operating within the communication network. The routing data may experience frequent updates from one or more of the communication switches during a routing procedure. It may be necessary to retrieve and weigh each of the routing possibilities based on more than one routing metric or criteria.